Unfaithful
by randomwriter05
Summary: Summaries are not my Forte, Semma Fic. Pemma in the beginning. Senior year gets all twisted up at Degrassi with the return of Sean. Follow Emma, Manny, Peter, Sean, Spinner, Darcy and others through a new year at Degrassi. Definitely deserving the M ratin
1. Swing! Batter Swing!

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but the ideas. (Well most of them)**

**There is some minor spoilers in the beginning of the story I suppose. Nothing too big and if it is I'm sorry. So the first little bit will have elements of the first episode of season 6, but then it will go in my own little direction. Welp…here we go. **

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" Emma's alarm clock screamed at her. She opened her eyes to read the numbers. _6:32_. She cursed herself for setting it so early but gave in knowing that she did it for a reason. Today was her first day of the last school year she would ever attend at Degrassi Community School. And this year was going to be different, she had the perfect boyfriend, the best friend she could ask for and she was finally getting over all the problems that the last year had brought her. Yes, it was a whole new year.

She slowly rose from bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower up. She got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. She finished eating and opened up her cell phone to give her boyfriend a call.

"Good Morning, Beautiful" was Peter's answer to his phone.

"Mmm, and good morning to you to." Emma replied smiling. "Are you still picking me up?"

"Two blocks away, I'll see you in a minute" Peter hung up as did Emma. She met him at the curb in front of her house with her thumb sticking out.

Peter pulled up in his new shiny birthday present with the top down and music blaring. He put the car in park and hopped out of the car and jogged over to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"How sweet." Emma claimed before giving him a quick kiss and stepping into the car. Peter shut the door behind her and ran back to his side. He jumped over the door rather than opening it and looked over to his girlfriend and smiled before speeding off towards school.

Upon arriving at school the couple met up with Manny who was waiting on the steps for her friends.

"Took you guys long enough" Manny called out as the two walked up to her. Peter and Emma glanced at each other and suppressed a smile. "Sorry Manny we took a detour" Emma giggled out referring to their impromptu make out session three blocks from school. They just couldn't help themselves.

"Mmm, hmmm. Well let's go Emma we're gonna be late to homeroom." Manny walked up the rest of the steps and waited for her friend to part ways from the boy attached at her hip.

Emma soon joined Manny in walking the halls.

"You guys seem really happy lately." Manny commented on the relationship.

Emma smiled at the thought "It's because we are. I don't know many it's just been really good lately. I can't explain it…" She trailed off.

"Oh really, how good?" Manny asked suggestively obviously referring to sex.

Emma blushed. "Manny! Ok not that good I guess. We don't really talk about it, he's never pushed me. He's always said he was ready when I was and he would wait…." She trailed off again. Her mind was going elsewhere now "I don't know, is it weird that we haven't?" Emma looked at her friend her eyes begging for answers.

Manny sensed that she was worried and kind of smiled. "Emma I wouldn't worry about it, trust me sex just messes things up as you've witnessed first hand with me. Take my advice don't do anything until you're sure."

Emma looked at her feet. "You're right, it's not a big deal anyways I guess we're not like that yet. And I'm completely fine with that." Emma talked herself into to believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. But she couldn't help but think that Peter didn't feel like it wasn't a big deal.

The two turned the corner to enter Mr. Simpson's completely dropping the conversation and taking there seats.

Snake starting teaching the first boring lesson of the year and Emma was numbingly completing the assignment occasionally laughing with Manny about something funny they made their picture do.

Around 30 minutes into class an instant message popped up on Emma's screen.

**Pete-Er2008**: Hey Babe

Emma smiled and looked around to make sure Simpson wasn't near her.

**EmCNelly**: Hey! Couldn't stay away huh?

**Pete-Er2008**: Frum u? Never.

**Pete-Er2008**: Your not busy after school are you?

**EmCNelly**: Um, did I forget to tell you…I have a date with my other boyfriend. You know, I thought I told you about him. :)

**Pete-Er2008: **Ha ha very funny, I was thinking you and me could spend some quality time in my Dad's pool. He's out of town on business, I figured we could start the school year off right.

Emma looked at the screen for a while. Normally she would have immediately said yes and just thought of it as spending time with Peter. Now all of sudden every moment alone was an opportunity for sex, she wondered if that was what he thought also.

"Psst. Manny?"

Manny looked over cautiously. "Whats up?"

Emma pointed to her screen where Manny read the last message from Peter. "Yeah, so" She whispered.

"Well why do you think he had to mention that his dad was out of town on business?"

Manny laughed to herself, her best friend was losing her mind. " I don't know maybe he's not allowed in the pool usually, so he's allowed now cuz his dad is gone. I don't know Em. I wouldn't worry about it. Why all of a sudden are you preoccupied with this sex thing?" Manny said a little louder than she meant to but thankfully nobody heard.

Emma waited a moment for everyone to go back to their work to continue the conversation with Manny. "I don't know, we were good all summer. I mean it obviously came up but never got very far. I guess lately we just can't keep out hands of each other. I mean you can only do so much."

"Well so then you guys have messed around then"

Emma blushed again "Well yeah, I mean not a lot but yeah lately we have."

**(Side note: the whole ravine thing with jay never happened. Ok thanks.)**

Manny was loving being the one on the receiving end of the juicy details for once. Her mouth dropped a little and eyebrows rose up. "I knew it!" Manny squealed. Causing Snake to look in their direction. The two turned back towards their computers.

Emma's toolbar was blinking with a new message. She clicked open the window.

**Pete-Er2008: **?

**EmCNelly: **What do you mean start the school year off right?

Emma questioned trying to buy herself some time answer and more information to based that answer on.

Another window popped up on her screen.

**HollywoodSantos: **So exactly how far have you guys gone? ;)

Emma turned and hit her neighbor. Manny just laughed and continued typing.

**HollywoodSantos: **Come on Em, I told you about Craig…and Spinner.

Emma contemplated for a moment before clicking back over to Peters window

**Pete-Er2008: **I didn't really mean anything by it. I just want to hang out with you. And you in a bathing suit doesn't suck. :)

Emma smiled maybe she was just reading too much into it.

**EmCNelly: **Well then, im obviously coming.

**Pete-Er2008: **Good, I gotta go I'll see you at lunch. 1.4.3!

Emma didn't get a chance to respond before he signed off. She couldn't help but smile. This was borderline feelings of true love. She knew they hadn't told each other yet but she felt that it had to be soon, she couldn't help the way she was starting to feel.

Manny cleared her throat and brought Emma out of her thoughts of Peter. She clicked on the other window.

**HollywoodSantos: **Ahem, I'm waiting.

**EmCNelly: **Manny my dad is 10 feet away!

**HollywoodSantos: **Oh come on! Fine give atleast a base.

**EmCNelly: **Well what are your bases?

**HollywoodSantos: **Simple. First is obviously the make-out with the groping and all that good stuff, Second is the Hands in their glory, Third is the mouths' time to shine and well Homerun….

Emma read and blushed again as she did. That had been happening entirely too much lately, the blushing.

**EmCNelly: **I can't believe you have those memorized.

**HollywoodSantos:** Don't change the subject… enlighten me. :)

Emma looked over to her friend who was awaiting anxiously. She almost laughed to herself, Manny was going to be disappointed.

**EmCNelly: **Well sorry to let you down but… let's just say Peter attempted to steal second but was thrown out at the last second, while I on the hand made it to second where im still standing. If that makes any sense.

**HollywoodSantos: **Oh Emma, you make my day and of course it makes sense. You've gotten in his pants and he has yet been allowed in yours. Duh. Good analogy though if I was allowed to laughed out loud I would.

**EmCNelly: **Thank you, Are you happy now?

**HollywoodSantos: **Very, but you know I'll want an update after this whole pool date.

**EmCNelly: **Shut Up!

The two both clicked out of there programs as class was about to end. The bell rang and the pair walked to their lockers for the first time of the year. They were joking about something when Manny all of sudden stopped talking.

"Manny what's wrong" Emma asked noticed that her gazed had switched to over her shoulder.

"Hey Em, you know that boyfriend of yours…"

"Um Yeah."

"How do you think he's going to feel about that?" Manny said slightly pointing at the person walking towards them.

"About wha…" Emma said turning around to meet the gaze of the person standing directly in front her.

"Sean!"

**And I'm Back In The Game! Haha this is my new story, if you don't know of my old story go read it it's called _Just Go For It. (It's not done yet but it's been a work in progress for freaking ever). _This story is a total Semma so if you don't like Sean and Emma loving it up I suggest you peace out. Also this is rated M (R) for a reason. Hopefully I'll be able to write something that makes my readers either really happy or really mad because atleast then I know I am accomplishing something. **


	2. How about that Wine?

**Disclaimer: Nuffin.**

**For the stories' sake Peters Dad and him get along. Thanks for the quick reviews everyone. And now for Chapter 2!**

"Hey!" Sean responded with a hug.

"I didn't know you were back" Emma smiled.

"Yeah no one really did. But here I am. Might as well finish where I started right?" Sean smiled. He saw Spinner and Jimmy coming up from behind Emma. "Hey we'll have to catch up, um see you two later" was his departing words as he jogged to meet Spinner and Jimmy.

Manny looked to Emma who for all intensive purposes look speechless as her eyes watched Sean from across the hall. She nudged her friend.

"Don't even think about it" She said as she walked passed her to their next class.

Emma shook herself out of her daydream and caught up with Manny. "I'm not thinking about anything!"

"Yeah right, that's why you just turned into dumb girl with no words to say to newly sculpted ex-boyfriend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Manny, I am head over heels for Peter you know that. I couldn't be happier, I was just surprised to see Sean back at Degrassi that's all." Emma meant every word she said, or so she told herself as she entered her next classroom of the day.

"Whatever Emma, just don't mess things up. Expecially for Sean."

"Don't even joke about that, It's not going to happen" was Emma's reply and the end of that conversation.

----

Lunch had arrived at Degrassi and everyone was getting seated in the Caf. Spinner and Sean had decided to head off campus for some food. On the way out of school Spinner spotted Darcy talking to a group of cheerleaders.

He slowed down in an attempt to make eye contact with her. They hadn't talked once this summer. He sent her letters at camp but never got any back, he would keep apologizing if he had to.

Finally Darcy looked over in his direction and their eyes locked for a moment. Spinner smiled at her. Darcy turned back to her conversation almost immediately. Spinner looked to the ground feeling that that was the end, she wanted nothing to do with him. She couldn't even look at him. He turned and made his way to Sean's car which Sean was already waiting at.

"Hey Spin!"

He heard his name being called out from behind him. He spun around to so Darcy walking towards him. A big smile immediately jumped onto his face.

"Darcy! Hey!" He said way too enthusiastically.

She gave him a half smile. When they finally meet in the middle they both stood their silently for a moment. "Um…How was your summer?" Spinner asked.

Darcy was happy for the silence being broken. "Good. It was good. I'm uhhh never doing that again, the whole bible camp thing was a little too much. But I'm happy I did it."

"That's good." Spinner looked around nervously.

"Yeah, so…how was yours?"

"Well not as fun as bible camp appearantly, but it was fun. I worked a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's good to hear. Well I think muscle boy over there is waiting for you." She motioned to Sean.

"Ha ha, he didn't used to be that big. It's Sean. You were here when he was weren't you?"

Darcy looked back over to him "Yeah I guess I was. That was the shooting thing huh? He looks a lot different"

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"Ok well it was good talking to you. Um, I'll see you around Spin." She smiled and turned around to walk back towards her friends.

Spinner didn't have time to respond. "Bye Darcy" he said quietly to himself. And retreated back to Sean.

"Bout damn time Spin, I'm starving."

"Sorry Man, Girlfriend troubles I guess. Or apareantly ex-girlfriend troubles."

"Bummer. Lets ride" Sean brushed it off.

Spin got in the car. He wasn't really sure what that whole conversation between him and Darcy just was. He needed to talk to her about their relationship soon though or he was going to lose his mind.

The two drove out of the parking lot.

"So what about you man, new girl back in Wasaga or anything?"

Sean just chuckled to himself. "Yeah there we a few, nothing serious at all though, it was more of just fun times then relationships."

"Lucky, I'd kill for that. Relationships are killing me."

"Yeah well, I'll trade you. But anyways where do you want to get food?"

---------

Fast forwarding to the Bell signaling that school was officially over for the day.

Emma and Manny walked out of school together and headed to the parking lot. Peter was already waiting for them leaning on the hood of his new car. He greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

"You ready?"

"Yeah but can we give Manny a ride back to my house. I need to pick up a bathing suit anyways."

"Yea no problem. Let's get going though"

The three made their way to Emma's house. Once their Emma and Manny retreating into the house leaving Peter waiting patiently in his car fidgeting with his stereo.

Manny was sitting on Emma's bed reading a magazine as Emma rifled through her drawers frantically searching for a good bathing suit.

"Manny which one should I wear!" Emma asked holding up mis-matching pieces.

Manny laughed "Why doesn't matter, it'll come off the second you get there anyway" she said sarcastically causing Emma to throw the objects in her hand at Manny.

"Haha, I was just kidding. Wear the black one."

Emma placed the top of the black suit up against her and look in the mirror. "You sure?"

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about." Manny said into her magazine.

Emma decided to go with what her best friend was telling her. She was more nervous about this private pool party than she wanted to be. She didn't really even know why, she tried to blame on herself being paranoid which was the truth but she wasn't doing a very good job at convincing herself. She got changed and put on a skirt and tank top over her suit.

"I'll see you later, Manny" Emma said as she began to run up the stairs.

"Take Notes because I am going to want details Emma!" Manny called out after her.

Emma walked out her front door and saw Peter leaning against the passenger side door.

She walked up to him and he opened the door. "Your chariot awaits my lady" he said as cheesily as possible with an equally as cheesy grin on his face.

Emma couldn't help but giggle a little. "Why thank you sir" she answered in a bad English accent. She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"No. Thank _you"_ He smiled before shutting the door behind her as she got in.

On the way to Peter's house Emma was lost in thought. She thought about the fact that she was mad at Manny for asking '_how good' _because ever since all she could think about was Sex and Peter. She wondered if Peter was thinking the same thing and if he was how long had he been thinking about it. She wondered if she should ask him about it. Before she came up with the answers they pulled into his driveway.

They entered his house it was big and empty. As they walked through the hallway Emma looked at all the pictures on the walls. They were all of Peter and his father when he was younger among the pictures of his father with random old people whom Emma assumed were important.

When the reached the back of the house Emma was looking through floor to ceiling windows that displayed the infinity edge pool and Jacuzzi. She glance around the room they were in, she was surround by a gourmet kitchen and next to it some sort of media lounge. In it there was a very large flat screen television and a ridiculously oversized but one of the most comfortable looking couches she had ever seen.

"Peter how come we've never hung out here before?"

"Well my dad just got this place about a month ago and it just got furniture like last week. I think it's safe to say you are one of the first house guests." He stopped in front of her. "Do you want anything to drink? Water, Pop…some wine perhaps?" He grinned.

Emma gave him a playful shove "Peter!"

Peter put his hands up in fake defeat "Fine, Fine. Vodka it is." He joked

"HA HA, come on let's get in the pool" She walked towards the patio doors.

"You don't have to ask me twice, you go ahead I have to go get changed" He watched as Emma walked out on the patio and began disrobing, placing her clothes on one of the lounge chairs.

Peter ran up the stairs to his makeshift bedroom. He grabbed some swimming trunks and put them on. Once back down in the kitchen he put on some music for the outside speakers. He stopped for a moment and watched Emma dive into the pool. His heart almost jumped into his throat, every time he looked at her he still got goosebumps. He loved it. He didn't think he was quite in love, yet. But he knew he loved everything about her.

He grabbed two waters and walked outside. Emma was already swimming around. Peter set the waters down and dove into the pool startling Emma. Emma stood up in the water it was about waist high and Peter was happy for that. He swam closer and stood up in front of her.

"Like the pool?" He smiled water dripping from his hair.

"I love it. You're right this is a good way to start off the school year."

"I know." He said as he went lower in the water. All of a sudden Emma feel Peter grab her legs and throw her upwards ending in an under water tangle.

"Oh you're dead" was Emma's comeback after she return to the surface of the water. She lunged after him. The two played dunk fest for a while before they both tired of it. They both were treading water.

"It's getting kind of dark do you want to go in and watch a movie?" Peter suggested.

"Yeah, does your dad even have any movies?"

"Haha yeah that's the first thing he unpacked. Wait here I'll get you a towel."

Peter turned and swam for the ladder. A few moments later he returned from the pool house with two towels. Emma climbed out of the pool and Peter wrapped the towel around her. The two made it inside.

"Go ahead and pick out a movie, I'll bring you down some dry clothes."

Emma went towards a stack of DVD's in the corner. Peter brought her some sweatpants and one of his old soccer shirts from when he was little. Perfect size for Emma he thought.

The two settled down on the oversized couch. Emma snuggled up to her boyfriend as the movie started. About twenty minutes in the movie Peter shifted.

"Emma?" He asked.

She lifted her head off his shoulder to make eye contact. Peter locked eyes with her before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet but Emma's response to him kissing him was that of someone who didn't want it to just be short and sweet.

Peter deepened the kiss and slowly laid Emma down on her back. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and he shifted to support his weight. Peter gradually placed kisses between her neck and her lips. The two made out for quite some time before Peter dared himself to go a little further.

He shifted his weight to free one of his hands up. He let that free hand slowly roam down her side before resting on her hip. He let his thumb slip under the shirt he gave her and started to let his hand slid back up bringing the shirt with it.

"Hey…." Emma broke the kiss and whispered. Peter stopped is actions.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…Sorry, we can stop." Peter rambled and began to retreat.

Emma held on to him. "No it's ok. Really…"

Peter smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. Emma broke the kiss for a second time and spoke up softly.

"How about that wine?"

**Reviews! I know it drug on a little bit but I have to be able to set things up for future chapters so…deal with it haha. Oh and kids don't worry this WILL be a Semma. Thank you and have a wonderful day. REVIEWS! I post faster when they come.**


	3. I'll Be Right There

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…Sorry, we can stop." Peter rambled and began to retreat.

Emma held on to him. "No it's ok. Really…"

Peter smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. Emma broke the kiss for a second time and spoke up softly.

"How about that wine?"

* * *

"Really?" Was Peter's response to Emma's request for alcohol.

Emma half smiled and shook her head yes. Peter questioned the reason for her wanted alcohol briefly but quickly obliged not wanting their activities to end.

He got up off the couch with Emma closely behind him following him into the kitchen. He opened up a cabinet and pulled out two different types of cups. He walked past her to a large built in wine rack that was behind her.

"So what are you in the mood for? Vintage? Sweet?" Peter looked at her.

Emma looked at the abundance of wine bottles. "Umm….I'm not really an expert on this topic. Surprise me." She smiled.

Peter turned back around and grabbed a bottle with a colorful label. He poured Emma a healthy portion of the bottle and handed it to her.

"Not thirsty?" She asked noticing his lack of beverage.

Peter looked around. "Not for wine." He smirked and walked over to the freezer to grab a tray of ice and a bottle of Grey Goose.

"You weren't kidding about the vodka" Emma commented.

"I'm just a big fan of wine. It makes me giggle, you're not allowed to see me giggle." He joked as he poured himself a stiff drink. They stood at the counter and talked for a little while as they finished their drinks. Emma excused herself to the bathroom as Peter poured another drink.

"Back to the movie?" Emma asked as she returned to the kitchen.

"Of course" He said handing her her newly filled glass.

Emma sipped on her wine as Peter essentially chugged his vodka. He set his empty glass on the coffee table and looked to Emma's glass. He realized that he had gotten way more intoxicated then he intended.

"You gonna finish that?" he asked her.

Emma looked at him "You Ok?" She noticed that his eyes were drooping a little bit and that he had a cute drunk smirk on his face.

He reached and gently took Emma's half full wine glass from her hand and placed it on the table beside his empty one and looked back up at her.

"I'm Amazing." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her almost immediately returning to the position that they had halted at earlier.

Emma could taste the vodka on his lips, she decided she wasn't a fan. They continued to kiss as Peter let his hand slip under Emma's shirt. This time she didn't stop him instead she let her own hands roam up and down his back.

Emma could feel his hand slowly making it's way higher and higher bringing her shirt with it. She was starting to think this wasn't a good idea she just wasn't sure if her and Peter were ready for this. And the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra helped in her self conscious-ness.

She let him roam a moment longer before placing her hand on his and stopping it.

"I'm sorry Peter, we just can't."

Peter looked at her. "Emma it's not like we're gonna have sex. Don't worry we won't go too far" He said as he kissed her again and pushed his back up under her shirt this time cupping her breast. He started kissing her neck as he massaged her beneath her shirt. He was starting to get excited and Emma could feel it on her hip. She didn't want to do this.

She pushed him up but he did budge too far. His hand dropped to her hip.

"Peter. Please Stop." She said a little breathlessly.

"Emma I Will. Come on it'll be fun." He lowered his head so that his lips were mere inches away from hers. He kissed her once. "Don't be such a…" The hand that was on her hip slipped under the waistband of her sweats. "…Prude." He began to kiss her again, Emma started to resist a little bit.

Peter heard the words that he just said to his girlfriend and he couldn't believe it. He heard her say stop and he wanted to but for some reason his body wasn't going to let him. He realized he could not control his actions, everything was blurring together from the alcohol. Even Emma's attempts to push him back seemed to be a mere distraction from the task at hand.

Emma turned her head away from Peter's kisses and tried to wriggle out from underneath him. She pushed on his shoulder's hoping that he would let her go. Instead Peter grabbed her wrists and placed her hands above her head and held them there with one of his bigger strong hands.

"Stop!" Emma yelled.

Peter started kissing her neck as his free hand found her waistband again slowly inching it lower.

Emma couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't Peter. Was It? She wanted so bad to be somewhere else right then. Peter worked the sweatpants down to her knees leaving her in her bathing suit bottoms. Emma was shaking she was so scared. Peter started to untie the strings on her suit and the tears in Emma's eyes started to fall freely. She made one last attempt.

"Peter please, don't do this!" She sobbed.

Peter opened his eyes to look at her, the second he saw her crying his mind came back to him. _What the hell am I doing! _He screamed to himself inside, he regained control of himself. Peter jumped off the couch immediately and looked down at his half naked girlfriend struggling to cover herself up while bawling her eyes out. He backed himself up and sat down on the chair behind him placing his head in his hands.

Emma stood up and ran to the kitchen to get her things. She grabbed her cell phone and rushed towards the door, she had to leave there. Peter looked up to see her go down the hallway.

"Emma! Wait!" He ran after her.

Emma reached the door and opened it just as Peter caught up to her and grabbed her arm to spin her around.

"Don't Touch Me!" Emma yelled out and ran outside.

"Emma! Please! Im So Sorry!" he called out to her but she was already down the driveway and running around the corner. He wanted to run after her but he could barely stand from the drinks he had earlier. He slammed the door shut and punched the wall right next to it. Creating a hole and quite possible a broken hand as he fell to the ground in pain, soon after that he passed out drunk.

Emma was running down the street frantically flipping through her cell phone she pressed send and listened to it ring. She was out of breath from running and still crying.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's me. I'm sorry for calling so late"

"Emma are you ok?" the voice asked worried.

"No I am really not. Can you come get me?" Emma told him where she was

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Thank You Sean…"

**And that was Chapter 3. More coming soon of course. Hope ya'll liked it and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ROCK! Keep them comin'.**


	4. Talk To Me

**Disclaimer: Not me.**

**I know the last chapter was a tid bit different but that's ok, gotta write different things to keep the readers interested right?**

* * *

Emma was sitting on the curb with her head on her knees when Sean pulled on to the street. He drove up to her and stopped, getting out of the car and making his way calmly over to her. Emma looked up to him her eyes swollen from crying. 

Sean had been back for no more than three days and already Emma was breaking his heart, I couldn't stand to see her cry. Maybe coming back to Degrassi was bad idea. He held out his hand for her to take. She took it and stood up in front of him.

"Here" he opened the passenger side door. "Let's get you home" he helped into the car.

Sean started up his car and began the drive towards Emma's house. The ride was silent besides the occasional sniffle from Emma.

"What happened Emma?" Sean asked worriedly as they came to a stop sign.

Emma ran her hand through her hair and wiped mascara out from under her eyes. "Can we not?" She asked.

"Emma you called me in the middle of the night crying, I know we haven't really talked in like a year but I know you. This is something big." Sean drove on.

"I'm sorry I called you, you were just the only person I could think of at the moment."

"I'm not mad that you called, I'm not mad at all. I'm just worried Emma."

She was silent. Emma wanted to tell him everything but couldn't, She could barely believe what had just happened to her. She didn't want to relive it by describing it.

"just not now ok…"

"Emma?"

"please." She stated.

Sean dropped it and pulled into her driveway almost on cue. He put the car in park and turned to Emma.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sean said in a serious tone.

Emma shook her head yes as a new set of tears formed. She opened the car door and exited headed quickly to her basement window. Sean watched as she walked away he decided not to go after her for that could just complicate things more for her.

Emma climbed through the window carrying her clothes and cell phone to be greeted by Manny who was sitting at the computer doing homework.

"It's about time!" Manny said spinning around in the chair. "And now it's time to…" Manny stopped once she saw her best friends face.

"Oh my god, Emma what's wrong?"

Emma dropped her things and slumped to the ground. Manny rushed to her side and wrapped her arm around her.

"Peter…"

Manny could tell this wasn't good. "What Emma, What about Peter?"

Emma leaned back against the wall, she closed her eyes the tears had stopped the sadness was starting to fade but the confusion and anger was coming in all too clearly.

"How could he?" She said to herself out loud.

"How could he what Emma?"

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Manny. "He didn't stop Manny, he wasn't going to stop" She closed her eyes again trying to block out the memory.

Manny was starting to catch on and all she wanted to do was find Peter and do what she should have done after the video camera fiasco. She somehow had a feeling he was always a creep.

"He did stop though…right?" Manny asked tentatively.

Emma paused still blocking it out. That scared Manny a little bit. "Emma?"

Emma snapped back to reality. She shook her head yes. "he stopped, after I fought him and cried!... why would he do that Manny? Why?"

Manny felt horrible. "It'll be ok, don't worry. You'll be alright." She stood up to grab her coat. Emma stood up after her.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked frantically.

"He dropped you off like 2 minutes ago he couldn't have gotten too far" Manny said as she started up the stairs.

"No wait Manny, he didn't drop me off. I ran out of his house. He's still there… Sean came and picked me up" Emma looked to the ground.

Manny wanted to say something but didn't think that it was what was important right then. She came back down the stairs and sat by Emma on the bed.

"So what are you gonna do?"

Emma forced a smile. She couldn't do much about what had just happened. She couldn't change it. It was just going to take some time.

"I'll be ok." Emma said to convince herself more than Manny. "Just…don't say anything. I just want this to go away."

"Yeah, of course. But what about Peter?"

"We're over. There is no way…I…just No." Emma shook her head.

The two friends sat there for a while. Emma fell asleep very quickly she was exhausted. Manny got back on the computer to finish her homework even though it was hard to keep focus. She gave in and went to bed hoping that should wouldn't have to see Peter the next day.

Emma woke up early the next morning feeling dirty still wearing Peter's clothes. She quickly retreated to the bathroom to shower up and get rid of her clothing.

The girls readied for school and went outside to start their walk for school. Just as they made it down the driveway Peter pulled up looking like hell. As soon as the car stopped he jumped out of his seat and ran around the front of the car to intercept Emma. He was averted by Manny who was standing in between the two. Emma stood her ground but looked to her feet, she couldn't look him in the eye.

Peter put his hands up when Manny stepped in front of him and stopped. Her looked past her to Emma. He was all over the place. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell I was doing. I didn't mean to. I swear to god Emma. I'm Sorry!" He took a step forward only to be pushed back by Manny.

"Peter. Get you in your car and leave. Right now." Manny warned him.

He calmed down. "Emma…please." His voice was shaky. He looked right at her but she still avoided eye contact.

Manny turned to see if Emma wanted to talk to him. She could tell she didn't want to deal this right now. She turned to Peter who she could tell was about to cry. "You're Pathetic… Come on Emma let's go."

"Back off Manny! Emma please! Talk to me!" He called out as they both past him, Manny still placed in between. Peter couldn't stand this, he knew messed up big time and he knew he couldn't change it but he wanted Emma to know how sorry he was. He had to get her alone but he knew that was going to be hard.

Emma sped up her pace and never looked back. Manny turned to Peter as Emma distanced herself. "Stay the hell away from her." She said backing up.

"Stay out of this, it's none of your business." Peter snapped back.

"I'm serious Peter."

"Yeah I am too. I will talk to her. You can't be her bodyguard 24/7" Peter said defiantly and turned back to his car.

Manny couldn't believe her ears, she chose not to respond and turned back to catch up with Emma.

"You ok?" She asked.

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine. Really. I just can't deal with him right now. Don't worry I'm good." She smiled.

She wasn't lying either. She thought about it, she knew she couldn't trust him anymore but he did stop before anything serious happened. She realized she was just more hurt about the idea of what could've happened than what actually did. In the end she was just scared of what Peter was capable of.

* * *

**Reviews make my day it's official. So here is chapter four, don't worry im going somewhere with all of this you have to realize that with my stories. Anyways super-angsty Semma on it's way. And some other things just to keep it interesting. You guys know the drill!**


	5. Awkward

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

Emma's day at school went as uneventful as she had hoped it would. There was no sign of Peter even being at school which she was very thankful for. The final bell rang and Emma walked to her locker to put her things away for the day. Manny was already there waiting.

"Hey, good I'm glad I caught you. I have to stay after school for Spirit Squad shit. And I know Simpson won't be leaving soon so do you want to wait for one of us?"

Emma didn't like being treated like she was 8 years old. She appreciated her friend's concern but it just had to stop.

"I'll be fine Manny, I'm going to walk home. Don't worry about it."

"But Em…"

"No Manny, I can take care of myself ok!" Emma interrupted loudly.

Manny backed up with a hurt expression on her face. Emma noticed and felt bad almost immediately.

"Listen, I know you want to help and I love you for it. But please, let me handle this." Emma calmed down. Manny nodded her head.

"Just if you do need help, don't hide it ok. I'll be here."

"Promise" Emma said as she shut her locker and looked at her phone. "It's getting late, you should go. I'll see you back at home." She said as she turned to walk down the hallway and out of the school.

A 15 minute walk away Peter was parked in a driveway with a perfect view of Emma's front door. He had been sitting there for the last three hours. He was thinking about what he would say to her when she finally got home. He knew no one was home, and was praying that Manny wouldn't be with her this time. He had been a wreck all day; he didn't know what was wrong with him. He knew he should accept it and let it go, he knew he did something that couldn't be forgiven.

He took another pull from his flask that he had been drinking out of since he parked. He decided to call Emma he just couldn't wait any longer.

Emma had just stepped off school grounds and was walking down the street lost in her own thoughts when she heard the loud base of a car coming up behind her. She turned to see what the noise was when she saw Sean's car pulling up next to her. The noise stopped as he rolled next to her while she kept walking.

"Emma!" He called out.

Emma kept her eyes facing forward to avoid eye contact. She shouldn't be with Sean right now, not ever. Nothing good could come of it. Right?

"Yes, Sean?"

Sean was confused as to why she wouldn't look at him. "um… Do you want a ride?"

Emma kept walking "No thanks, I'm fine." She still avoided eye contact.

Sean's confusion grew. He didn't think they were on bad terms. Maybe something was wrong.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Sean asked.

This annoyed Emma; it had nothing to do with him. She stopped and bent down to look in the passenger side window.

"Sean, listen to me. I am not mad at YOU, you have done nothing for me to get mad at you for. Also, this isn't about you. This is about me…and Peter…" she choked up a little but quickly regain words "I just don't think it's appropriate for me to be hanging out with you when I have a boyfriend." Emma couldn't believe that she still called Peter her boyfriend, she wanted to take that word back immediately.

"Boyfriend?" Sean asked taken aback. "Emma I don't know what he did to you, but I did see what you were like after it happened and any guy that makes you feel like that doesn't deserve to live" Sean rambled on. He couldn't imagine himself letting Emma go back to him. Sean wanted to be hers, he had to be.

Emma remained silent.

Sean brushed one of his hands through his hair. "Please, just let me give you a ride. That's all it is. A ride." He looked at her. Emma couldn't avoid eye contact this time. She shook her head giving in.

"Fine." She opened the door and got in.

Sean took it as a good sign that she actually got in his car so he didn't push the matter any further.

The two listened to the radio as they drove the few blocks to Emma's. Emma didn't notice her phone vibrating in her backpack. It of course was Peter calling from his drunken hiding place.

Sean pulled onto her street driving by Peter's car not noticing him at all. Sean pulled into her driveway.

"Hey Em, I know you don't want to talk right now. But I will be here…when you're ready." He stared kind of blankly through the windshield then glanced at Emma. Emma smiled and nodded her head as to tell him thank you and exited the car.

Sean slowly pulled out of the driveway but then proceeded to speed down the street. Emma watched as he did. She search through her bag for her house keys and found her phone. She picked it up to look at it and saw she had a missed call. She opened her phone to see that it was from Peter. She rolled her eyes and continued to search for her keys.

Peter watched her ignore his missed call and was annoyed by it. He got out of his car and began walking diagonally towards Emma. Emma was about to dump the entire contents of her bag on the doorstep she was getting frustrated. Just then she heard someone walking up behind her she turned to see Peter mildly stumbling up to her.

Emma immediately stepped back towards the door. Peter threw his hands up "No, no, no. Don't worry I'm not here to do anything. I just want to talk to you." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Please just let me talk to you" he pleaded.

Emma's tense body relaxed a little bit. "You have three minutes" Emma crossed her arms.

Peter's mind started racing, he had practiced this speech around a thousand times since that night. He rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Uhhh, Emma I'm Sorry" he looked at her. Emma kept her arms crossed and glared at him. "Ever since that whole…thing the other night. I don't know what came over me. I guess I drank too much. I don't know" Peter rambled on.

"Two Minutes" Emma stated not impressed.

"Damnit Emma!" He yelled the alcohol starting to take over again. He took a step forward. "Please just forgive me. I'm sorry you know that. I need to be with you" He blubbered.

Emma could smell the alcohol on his breath and became a little frightened. "Peter you need to go home."

Peter shook her head and started to get angry, he could feel it taking over and this time he wasn't going to stop it. He took the steps up the stairs to me up with Emma at the door.

Emma was trapped, she scrambled for her keys one last time. She got lucky and got them on the first try she turn to unlock her door which she did but when she entered her home she was not quick enough and Peter managed to enter right behind her. Emma walked forward quickly and turned around to see Peter shut the door.

Emma backed up into a wall, Peter remained at the door looking at her. "Emma, please. I just want one more chance."

Emma was starting to get nervous. Her hand was in her purse trying to fiddle with her cell phone. "Peter, you don't want to do anything stupid. Please just go home." She had opened her cell phone and pressed Sean's speed dial number for help.

Peter shook his head. "You just don't get it do you." He said stepping forward. "I love you Emma. This can't end like this"

"Like what Peter!!? God, maybe it's you that just doesn't get it! Peter you almost… you almost…" Emma started to choke up. Bye now Sean had picked up his phone and was hearing every word.

"almost what Emma!? You can't even say it! I stopped!" He was almost face to face with her at this point.

Emma couldn't look him in the eyes. Peter calmed down. "Emma, I know I messed up. I'm sorry I don't know what else to say. All I can give you is my promise that nothing like that will ever happen again."

Emma didn't want it to happen but she could feel herself getting sucked back in. She looked up at him and shut her phone, cutting Sean off. Peter noticed the shift in her body language. "I never wanted to hurt you, it killed… it kills me to see you afraid of me." He put his hands in his pockets. Emma remained silent.

"Is this a yes?" Peter asked hopeful.

Emma was hesitant. "I can't get hurt again Peter"

"I can't let myself hurt you"

Emma nodded her head. Peter smiled. He leaned and kissed her, it was a quick kiss.

"I should go." Peter stated looking at his watch. Emma nodded. "Tonight?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"Movie?" Peter asked innocently. Trying to disregard the last time a movie was on in their vicinity.

"Yeah, sounds good" Emma sighed out.

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 7" With that he turned around and exited her house.

Emma sunk against the wall. Her mind was racing, she almost couldn't believe what had just happened. She was pretty sure she was happy that they had worked things out. But there was something in the back of her mind that was telling her she was about to make a big mistake.

Emma sat in silence for a few minutes before hearing a knock on the door. She figured it was Peter again. She went to open it, on the other side she found Sean looking worriedly at her.

"Sean?" Emma asked confused.

"You Called?" Sean answered back. Emma had completely forgotten that she had called him.

Emma shook her head. "Oh my god, I'm sorry about that. It must have been an accident" She lied. Sean could tell.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Sean fidgeted in the doorway. "Sorry to stop by it just sounded like you needed help with something is all."

"No, everything is fine. Thank you though" Emma smiled.

Sean was discouraged. "Ok well I'll get going then. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! See you in school Sean"

He turned to head back to his car. Emma slowly shut the door. The events that had unfolded in the last hour were enough for a whole months worth of drama Emma thought to herself.

Emma picked up her bag and headed to her bedroom. She mumbled under her breath "Awkward".

**I know it's been forever. I'm bad at this, not gonna lie. But anyways here's the new chapter. More to come and don't worry this will be a SEMMA!! Patience is a virtue kids, patience. Haha reviews!!! **


	6. Goodbye

Emma sat on her bed staring at her cell phone. It read 6:45, she had meant to call Peter to cancel there date over an hour ago but couldn't bring her self to dial the number. She was feeling more conflicted than ever. She couldn't decide if she gave Peter another chance for herself or just because she was scared of what he would do if she said no.

She wanted to believe what he told her but he had broken her trust and she feared that it would take a long time for him to gain it back, if he ever did at all. And then there was Sean, he just came out of left field like he had never left and played the role of Knight is shining Armor.

That was what confused her the most. Three days ago everything was perfect, her and Peter were basically the perfect couple and Sean was still 3 hours away. She tried to keep Sean out of her thoughts and just focus on the situation with Peter. It wasn't working.

Just then her phone rang, it was Peter. She didn't want to answer it at all but she figured it was him calling her to tell her he was outside.

"Hello"

"Hey babe. I'll be there in like 30 seconds, are you hungry"

She cringed when he called her babe and almost didn't hear the rest of the sentence.

"Emma?"

"Oh Sorry, what?"

"Food Emma. Are you hungry?"

"No not really I just ate"

"Oh ok, well come outside I'm here."

"k" was all Emma said and hung up.

She headed up the stairs and out the door. Peter was waiting there with a goofy grin on his face.

Emma was already regretting this whole second chance thing. But she decided she would give him the benefit of the doubt and see how the night played out.

She got in the car and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He sensed that she was still tense around him. He wasn't about to say anything, he just wanted this to work. They drove off.

While waiting in line at the theater Emma suddenly felt nervous that she would see someone she knew. Not that it should matter no one but Manny and Sean knew that anything had even happened between her and Sean. They wouldn't think anything of it if they saw them together.

As if on cue Emma turned to see Manny walking straight towards her with the about to punch somebody look on her face. Emma quickly turned to Peter "I'll meet you inside"

"Wait the tickets!" He called to her as she quickly walked to meet Manny before she could get to Peter.

"I'll pay for myself!" she called back and turned to find herself face to face with a pissed of Manny.

Emma put on a smile and acted like nothing was going on. "Hey Manny! What are you doing here? I thought you had an audition" She kept smiling.

"Don't you dare Emma. What are you doing here…with HIM!" she said fuming.

Emma's smile faded, she turned to see if Peter had already made his way inside. He had.

"It's fine Manny. We talked. He was waiting for me at my house basically. Long story short we're still together, he's on probation or something like that. Please don't be mad."

Manny stared at her best friend like she was the dumbest person she'd ever met. "Emma what are you thinking. I can't let this happen. Come on, we're leaving." She grabbed Emma's arm but Emma pulled it back.

"Manny! I'm going to watch the movie…with Peter. I know your looking out for me but this is my decision. Good bye I'll see you at home." Emma rambled mostly just to get Manny off her back. She would explain it more later, but right now she just wanted not to deal with it and talking to Manny just made her realize the mistake she was making. She just wanted to ignore it for the time being.

Manny stood there in silence as Emma walked to the booth and bought a ticket. Emma glanced over her shoulder before entering the lobby.

She found Peter in the theater with a tray full of snacks. When Emma took her seat next to him Peter put his arm around her. Emma felt like he was doing it to keep her there rather than to be a boyfriend. The two barely exchanged a word during the movie and the walk back to the car was just as silent.

On the drive home Peter finally spoke up.

"Did you like the movie?"

Emma snapped out of her thoughts of being anywhere but there. "Yeah, it was pretty funny."

"Yeah I thought so too."

More silence.

Peter pulled up to Emma's house. Before Emma could get out of the car Peter spoke up again.

"How long is it going to be like this Em?" Peter said looking into his lap.

"Like what Peter?" Emma said pretending to be oblivious.

Peter guffed. "Nothing. I'm just pretty sure we spent the last 3 hours together and said no more then ten words to each other. It never used to be like that. We were perfect Emma"

Emma sat contemplating how to respond. It took a moment before she finally said something "You're right Peter…. we WERE perfect. Key word being in past tense."

"I said I was sorry" he looked at her.

Emma was getting frustrated. She rolled her eyes. "Oh I forgot. My bad. Should we get it on now?" She said very annoyed.

"Can't you just forgive me Emma? I would do anything for that."

"Including leaving me alone?" She mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Peter, two days ago I was contemplating having sex with you, I was…I was pretty sure I was in love with you. And then you try to force me to go farther than I wanted to go. You scared the hell out of me Peter! I never would have thought you could be capable of something like that. But you are. I can't be with someone who at any given moment can just decide he doesn't want to take no for an answer." Emma felt very confident in her reasoning.

Peter listened to the words she was saying. He hated the fact that every word made perfect sense, he couldn't even argue his side because her reasons were fair. He shook his head.

"I understand." He said. Emma was expected some sort of argument from him and was completely caught of guard by his remark. "If I were you I would think the same thing."

He turned to look out the window. "But I still love you Emma and that's not going to stop with you getting out of this car. I just want you to know that."

"Goodbye Peter" she opened the door and stepped out.

Peter didn't say anything. He was heartbroken. As soon as Emma shut the door he sped off.

Emma couldn't tell what she was feeling, she felt bad for what had happened and that it had to end like this but on the other hand she hadn't felt so free in a long time.


End file.
